


A LIL SNACK

by thoughtsdemise



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Sunny's not always so smooth with the lines, but when he hits it, he hits it hard.





	A LIL SNACK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzipenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/gifts).



Sunstreaker taps ideally at the table in the rec room, staring into his energon. In the background he can here Bluestreak and some mini bots chatting about movie night. He catches a familiar title name that was a favorite of his brother’s, and he grins. He pings a text comm to Sideswipe who was on extra monitor until further notice for his latest shenanigans. So a text comm ping usually got by Red Alert’s sensors because the mech was intently focused on visual and audio while Blaster was out in the field.

::So how’s my favorite red candy apple sweet doing today?:: Sunstreaker adds a soft stroking touch across their bond. His smile grows when he gets a small “smack” in response.

::Knock it off, glitch. I’m on duty.::

Someone was definitely in a grumpy mood. Sunstreaker leans forward and smiles leaning forward to rest his chin on his laced fingers.

::Aw, sweetspark. I’m missing my morning time with my Siders.:: Sunstreaker adds in a small pout emoji. ::Didn’t even get morning cuddle time either.::

A small feeling of guilt passes through their bond.

::Sunny…::

Sunstreaker sends a calming pulse in response. ::Don’t worry it, sweetspark. You can make it up to me. Movie night tonight, Raiders of the Lost Arc.::

Excitement and warmth echo through the bond.

::Yes. If I can escape Red.::

::Mm. But I don’t know if you’ll be allowed.::

::Allowed?::

::Mhm. Such a sweet snack might not be allowed to be brought in.::

A few seconds of silence before an alarm starts blaring in the base. Red Alert soon broadcasts a false alarm. Sideswipe’s voice can be heard in the background apologizing for slamming his hand on a particular button.

::Sunstreaker!!:: A growl vibrates through their bond.

Sunstreaker laughs and downs his energon. ::Maybe I’ll keep the sweet for myself to snack on before movie night.::

A feeling of frustrated want passes through the bond as Sunstreaker takes pity on his brother and sends a small heart and “later” to him before heading out to run perimeter sweeps with Hound and Bluestreak.


End file.
